


The Gift

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Life and Death [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of Ghost Doumeki, Light Angst, M/M, Watanuki is happy once a year, Yuuko is the best match maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on his birthday Watanuki Kimihiro receives a very special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

 

Every year on his birthday Watanuki Kimihiro receives a very special gift.

 

One night every year.

One night and one only.

Watanuki Kimihiro was losing his mind trying to come up with the courage to face what would happen on just some hours.

As every year he thought he was ready but just as every year, one day before _the night,_ Watanuki could be found smoking and drinking trying to act like he didn´t care, like the next night would be like the others of the year.

But of course it wasn´t and of course he was not ready, the fool.

Every year exactly one minute after midnight, Watanuki was able to see the stoic face of the absolute jerk that Doumeki still was, according to him. It didn´t matter how many years passed, it will forever irritate him.

He spent the night before drowning his sorrows on sake, the best he could get his hands on.

Though it was more like the best Doumeki´s great grandson would leave for him on the last day of March along with many bags of ingredients, enough to feed an army, at the entrance of the shop. Whatever the generation of Doumeki that was currently watching over him was, they always learned early on that in _that night_ and the days prior to it they should never show their face, never letting him see them. Over the decades it became a sort of ritual.

The newest version of the Doumeki blood line would get supplies and sake enough for him to survive the night and the few days before _and_ after, since Watanuki usually spent the whole week mourning after Doumeki disappeared.

He knew very well that it was, maybe, unfair for them but he couldn´t help the pain that made itself at home inside his heart each time he saw them knowing that _the night_ was coming.

The anxiety that brought with it, the fear and anticipation of so many emotions when every single other day of the year he felt numb and empty.

Mokona and the girls had cleaned up the house, they knew that Watanuki would stop at any second his self-pity fest and would start cooking.

It was like being in the presence of a miracle, one that just happened once each year.

For just that time, Mokona and the twins could see the old Watanuki. They could see life start to run through him, his aura turning back to what it used to be. The smell of fresh meals being on preparation was almost heartbreaking to take in. Mokona sometimes would be brave enough to steal a glance inside, just to see him again, to see the Watanuki they all missed and could only be brought back in that moment of the year.

Cooking was Watanuki´s gift to the world and it had been private of it since he was private of _him_.

 

Octopus-shaped sausages, tamagoyaki, umeboshi, and perfectly golden-roasted tempura.

Watanuki felt as if he had giving himself a low blow to the guts. But it was perfect, a perfect representation of what once used to be his daily cooking for the jerk´s Bento.

Nostalgia of their lost old days filled him but he knew it would not be of use for him to stay in that state, with just a few hours to go Watanuki set himself to leave ready other dishes that could be warmed later on, he didn´t know exactly if he would cook again soon, all of it depended only of whatever Doumeki would ask for.

Maru and Moro finished the cleaning and danced cheerfully singing. “It´s clean!” they coed. To let Watanuki know everything was ready.

The twins walked slowly than usual towards him and asked in unison if it was alright for them to leave to the room where they would stay for the next day. Every year they asked, just in case that Watanuki would need help, gesture that he highly appreciated.

“Thank you. I´ll finish some dishes and it´ll be all. Feel free to go rest.” Watanuki said gently, giving each twin a hug. Then they cheerfully danced their way to the second floor, cheerful voices dimming as they went to the last room of the shop, as far away as they could manage without getting out of the house.

Mokona on the opposite sat near the door of the kitchen thinking on what was to come.

“Watanuki whose name in kanji is April Fool!” Mokona yelled cheerfully, beaming when Watanuki yelled back something alike to “Damn manjuu.” Mokona had missed the life on his voice.

Ten minutes before midnight Watanuki was as Mokona had missed him, life sparkling on his eyes, he was sober and that was just an abnormal thing to contemplate these days that for a second Mokona felt tears get at the corner of the eyes.

Five minutes and Watanuki was passing the tatami floor over and over. Anxiety and worry clear on his features.

“What if he doesn´t appear?” Watanuki asked taking his head between his hands.

“He´ll come, he always does.” Mokona answered even though she knew very well it was for no use, Watanuki would worry all the same. It was a right fear to have, after all they didn´t know how exactly it became a thing.

All they knew was that suddenly many decades ago Doumeki had appeared in the middle of the living room, Watanuki had thought it had been the current Doumeki and had joked about him forgetting to see himself out until Doumeki had taken him on the chin forcing him to have eye contact and in that moment of silence Watanuki had fell down unconsiensous at realizing that it was _his_ Doumeki staring back at him.

At the last minute before midnight of the following night he disappeared just as he had appeared, leaving Watanuki heartbroken. It had been a terrible year. Full of sake, tears, depression and rage.

For many days Watanuki had convinced himself that it had been a dream. No word from Mokona or Maru and Moro would change it.

Watanuki had started the following year trying to compose himself, getting out of his bed, taking one bottle of sake less, talking with them and trying to find reason on his life again.

The shop had never looked more of a prison as it did that year.

Then it happened, the first minute of his birthday saw him gasping at Doumeki who blinked at him once, twice before taking him on his arms and hold him until Watanuki feel asleep exhausted of sobbing with his face pressed against Doumeki´s chest.

Doumeki never explained, no matter how much Watanuki begged him or threatened him, alright he mostly threatened him but it didn´t work. Doumeki as he used to do would put a finger to his ear and enjoy Watanuki´s good old rants.

Two minutes to midnight and Watanuki felt desperate, anxious and his stomach was not helping becoming a knot as it was.

“He is going to come.” Mokona tried to reassure him. They knew it didn´t matter how many decades this had happened Watanuki would be nervous and even if the words would not have much effect they kept him from pulling at his hair and going mad.

“He is here.” Mokona whispered walking away ready to go with Maru and Moro.

“Thank you.” Watanuki whispered back, appreciating Mokona staying with him through the anticipation and both stared at each other eyes, knowing the thanks would extend for what would come after the day, what was to come once Doumeki banished for he would not have a mind to thank her for the worst part of it all.

“Oi” Doumeki´s voice reached Watanuki and even though he could feel the relief wash over him and happiness smearing throw his whole being he put on the most irritated face he could muster and walked into the living room.

“I have a name, how many times must I remind you? You jerk!” Watanuki yelled agitating his arms trying to show how infuriating Doumeki was even as tears were already rolling down his cheeks.

“I´m hungry.” Doumeki stated matter of fact walking towards Watanuki stopping a feet away from him.

Closing the distance Doumeki kissed him with fervor, letting him know he was truly there, that it was real. With shaking arms Watanuki embraced him pulling as close as he could, letting their bodies together and kissing him back with all the strength and emotion he had within him. He had longed for that night so much.

Hands made their way through his back after they crossed their way into his kimono.

It didn´t matter how much he tried, after breaking the kiss Watanuki sank, holding hard onto Doumeki sobbing with his face furrowed in his neck.

“Happy Birthday Watanuki.” Yuuko whispered letting go of the portal showing her that her present had arrived safely from the other side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First try at this two and of course I wanted to make it a bit painful.


End file.
